Patent Literature 1 relates to a connector which is to be attached to an end of a cable, and discloses several connectors each having a shielding structure (shield configured by assembly components) configured by a shield shell and a shield cover. The shield shell includes: metal terminals each having, in the front end, a contacting portion which is to be electrically connected to a fitting counter connector, and, in the rear end, a connecting portion which is to be connected to a core wire of the cable; and a resin housing which holds the metal terminals, and is formed by sheet-metal working. The shield shell has: in the front end, a tubular shielding portion which surrounds, accommodates, and fixes the resin housing; in the rear end, a barrel portion which crimps and fixes the sheath of the cable; and, between the shielding portion and the barrel portion, an opening portion which is upwardly opened. The shield cover is formed separately from the shield shell by sheet-metal working, and attached from the upper side to the opening portion of the shield shell. The shield cover is configured by: a cover piece portion which, when the shield cover is attached from the upper side to the opening portion of the shield shell, covers the upper opening surface of the opening portion; and a pair of attaching piece portions which are downwardly extended from the both side parts of the cover piece portion, to overlap with the inner sides of the side surfaces of the opening portion, respectively. Patent Literature 1 discloses a connector in which, when the resin housing is to be inserted into the shielding portion of the shield shell, the insertion is performed from the front side of the shielding portion, that in which the insertion is performed from the rear side of the shielding portion, and the like.
In such a connector, usually, the shield shell is configured so that metal lances which are elastic cut and raised plate portions are disposed on the side surfaces of the opening portion, respectively, and, when the shield cover is attached from the upper side to the opening portion, the metal lances are engaged with engaging holes formed in the pair of attaching piece portions of the shield cover, respectively, thereby fixing the shield cover.
Alternatively, the shield shell is configured so that a stopper which is a non-elastic cut and raised plate portion, and a metal lance which is an elastic cut and raised plate portion are disposed in the shielding portion, and, when the resin housing is completely inserted, the stopper is butted against a step surface that is formed on the outer wall of the resin housing, and that is directed in the insertion direction, and the metal lance is engaged with a step surface that is formed on the outer wall of the resin housing, and that is directed in the pull-out direction, whereby the resin housing is fixed at the normal position in the shielding portion.
In the connector in which the resin housing is inserted from the front side of the shielding portion, rearward movement of the resin housing is limited by the stopper disposed in the shielding portion, and, in that in which the resin housing is inserted from the rear side of the shielding portion, rearward movement of the resin housing is limited by the metal lance disposed in the shielding portion.